The present invention relates to a ventilator insert for cooling electronic components in cabinets and racks, the insert comprising a ventilator housing that includes a cover plate and a front plate, with an inlet opening being disposed in the front plate. The insert further includes at least two electric blowers that are disposed underneath outlet openings in the cover plate.
When electronic components are used in cabinets and racks, it is necessary to dissipate the heat generated by the components. The dissipation of heat by natural convection is insufficient in many cases. It is therefore absolutely necessary to employ ventilating fans, heat exchangers or cooling devices. In each case it is important that the incoming air is distributed as uniformly as possible to the component groups so that cooling of all components is ensured.
As known, for example, in DE 3,717,796, cabinets and racks for electronic devices are cooled by means of ventilator inserts which suck in cool air at their frontal face by means of several electric blowers and cool the components disposed thereabove by means of the upwardly discharged incoming air. The heated discharged air is then removed from the top of the components, for example, toward the rear. In this manner of proceeding, it has been found that especially the supply of incoming air to the rear portions of the components poses problems. The reason for this are the longer suction paths. Particularly if there are a plurality of blowers or rows of blowers that are arranged one behind the other in the insertion direction, the effect of irregular cooling is very distinct. It is possible to obtain a uniform distribution by establishing a pressure chamber between the blowers and the components but this requires a relatively large amount of space.